Reclamation Project: I Now Pronounce You Crane and Viper
by ReclamationProject
Summary: I'm back and with a new name! After three years off I I decided to continue EmmyKirk14's great story that people have been wanting for almost 4 years even though she has been silent for 3. I left the link to her original work that leads up to mine (her Deviantart). Her original summary and such is there. Without further ado: the much anticipated 8th chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys! OriginalStory here, or I used to be called that three years ago till I disappeared. Well I'm back with a new name and awesome news!**

 **With everyone on the internet waiting more than four years for an update to this story I had to be the bold one to take the risk. With almost three years of inactivity from the original author and no news of any updates in sight something had to be done. We all know what and who I am talking about: Emmykirk14 and her wonderful story: 'I Now Pronounce You Crane and Viper'.**

 **If you were not fortunate enough to read the original story here on fanfiction when it was posted years ago before taken down I will make sure to include a link to the author's original content on Deviantart, which can be found here: gallery/35003655/I-Now-Pronounce-You-Crane-and-Viper**

 **I am by no means attempting to steal her work, instead I wish to continue the story in the direction in which I believe Emmykirk14 had left us. If the author returns and wishes to reclaim her story and continue it herself she is more than welcome to do so, as I have no problem taking down this post or any post if you all don't enjoy my continuation.** **I reemphasize that the original content created by Emmykirk14 is still her own and in no way do I own it or even wish to take that from her.**

 **Also Emmykirk never really gave any indication as to when in the KFP story arch, this story takes place. For that reason I intend to place it a few weeks after the defeat of Shen in KFP 2.**

 **Without further ado, I present to you my 'Resurrection Project: I Now Pronounce You Crane and Viper'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, its characters or design, nor the original 7 chapters of this story. All rights, content, and ideas are reserved to their respected parties.**

Master Shifu sat perched atop the staff passed down to him by his deceased Master. After calling an abrupt end to training earlier that morning due to the absence of certain students, the Grandmaster had taken the opportunity to spend the rest of the day meditating. With the passing of his Master and the defeat of Tai Lung, Shifu had found the inner peace he had long sought. Moments after the Dragon Warrior had informed him of his adoptive son's defeat Shifu found peace within himself. However, in order to harness the power of inner peace, Shifu still had to meditate to unlock its secrets. As a result he now spent most of his free days meditating by the Pool of Sacred Tears.

The air was crisp on this particular day, and the pool lay undisturbed before Shifu. This serenity is perfect, thought the Grandmaster. Shifu began his meditation by envisioning the positives and negatives in his life, allowing his world to achieve balance, to achieve peace. The Dragon Warrior had defeated two great opponents, a positive. Monkey continued to complain about his mysteriously disappearing almond cookies, annoying Shifu, clearly a negative. Tigress was still on the path of good and had begun to discover the beauty of emotions, a positive that also brought him joy. Po had managed to destroy half of the Training Hall when trying to recreate the battle between him and Shen, a negative. Shifu inhaled deeply and allowed himself to enter a trance-like state.

"Inner piece," mumbled Shifu. "Inner peace."

 _Flap, flap, flap._

"Inner piece"

 _Flap, flap, flap._

Shifu's ears twitched in annoyance.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, as if a feathery mass had unintelligibly flew into a rocky outcrop. The commotion continued as the same mass fell onto the hard grotto floor behind him and let out a distinctive " _Honk"_.

"Ah, Zeng. I'm glad you have finally returned," Shifu stated without interrupting his meditation.

"Master Shifu! I-I'm sorry, I never meant to interrupt your meditation," the goose fumbled to find words. "I'll simply return to the palace and wai-"

"No. That's fine, I assumed the message made it?" The Grandmaster inquired.

"Yes master, Masters Croc and Ox as well as the city of Gongmen send their thanks," the bird reported. "Though they did mention that a certain Dragon Warrior did manage to do considerable damage to expensive, historically important parts of the city, namely the Peacock Palace."

Shifu let out a brief chuckle, "As I recall, Shen was the one who destroyed the Palace with his cannons. And that a majority of the damage around the city was also caused in a similar fashion. Still, I trust the Masters have found someone to fill Master Rhino's spot on the Council?"

"Yes they are debating the last few possible options as we speak" informed Zeng. "They are currently deciding between three candidates: Master Bear, Master Lion, and-"

Zeng paused for a brief moment and Shifu could sense the goose's hesitation.

"And?" Shifu inquired in his calm monotone voice. After what seemed like a rather long wait the goose managed to finish his report.

"-and Master Tigress."

"WHAT?!" Shifu blurted out, losing his concentration. The Grandmaster's surprise almost threw him from his precarious perch. Zeng jumped at the Master's quick change in mood.

"They explicitly stated that-"

"Gongmen is at the very least a four day trip over treacherous terrain!" Shfiu hopped down from Oogway's staff and began to pace the grotto. "If she were to accept such a position she would be forced to leave the Five!"

"Master Shifu-"

"I cannot allow Tigress to be taken away from us, she is needed here! Although even being considered for such a high position is a huge honor and I have never been more proud of one of my students-"

"Master-"

"-except for Po's ability to master the most difficult Kung Fu techniques and defeat evil-"

"Ma-"

"-I cannot allow them to take my daughter away!" Shifu finished his rant pointing his staff at Zeng's beak. Shifu's mood began to shift back to normal when he looked at Zeng, sadness filling his eyes. "I have already lost one child, I'm not sure I can handle losing another."

Shifu rubbed his hands up and down his staff in a gentle fashion as if he hopped to find some of the previous master's wisdom upon it. Zeng padded over to the crest fallen Master and placed an understanding wing on Shifu's shoulder.

"Master Shifu, you are not the only one to have watched Tigress grow up for these past twenty-some years," Zeng calmly stated. "She is no longer a child but a full grown, beautiful woman who is capable of choosing her own path. I know you haven't always shown her your softer side but you must let her know, as a parent as well as a master, that this decision is hers."

"Yes Zeng, you are right," the Master replied.

"If it makes you feel better though Master Shifu," Zeng began as he turned to start walking away. "The Masters said that if she accepts she will only need to be present in times of crisis."

Shifu look back to the goose as if looking for further explanation. Zeng took notice of the Master's confusion.

"Meaning Tigress could still stay here at the Palace and remain a member of the Furious Five. She would only be needed in Gongmen if another Shen appeared from the blue."

Zeng saw Shifu relax completely at the news and a smile cross the older Master's face. Zeng smiled in acknowledgement, satisfied by the Grandmaster's reaction. As the bird turned to leave he felt a light pull on his left wing and turned around to find Shifu the culprit. 

"Before you go I have a request," Shifu asked in a hurried voice. "I feel that my students are hiding something from me. A few days ago Masters Crane and Viper left to her village to visit one of her pregnant sisters."

Zeng turned to listen to the Master's story.

"However, I have known Great Master Viper for years and I know Viper is the oldest of her sisters. The notion that one of her younger sisters, who aren't even of marrying age, is pregnant is simply preposterous."

"Then why would they-"

"I'm not sure Zeng," the Master replied with a little worry in his voice. "I let it slide because if Viper is having issues at home she must deal them otherwise her focus would not be solely dedicated to kung fu. In our line of work lack of focus can be dangerous."

"What would you have me do?"

"Fly to the village and see what you can find. Crane and Viper are not the sort of individuals to go on a several days journey without explaining their reasoning behind the journey. They have been gone for a few days too many for me not to worry."

"Of course Master Shifu."

"Not a word to the others, I don't want them knowing of your mission."

"Yes Master Shifu", and with that Zeng flew off into the midday sun. Shifu watched as the bird disappeared over the horizon. The he looked at the staff in his hands briefly before speaking aloud:

"What are they hiding from us Master?"

OOOOOOO

Crane stalked slowly behind Jia, watching the young snake happily slither her way down the narrow streets of her village. Master Crane's escort began to merrily ramble on about the various shops and activities they could engage in. He tried to pay attention but his mind had other ideas, as he began to wonder about his friend.

It wasn't like Viper to leave him or any of the Five to talk to estranged friends from her past, thought the bird of prey. She must have her reasons though.

"Crane?" a small voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked down to see a concerned Jia eyeing him with confusion and worry. "We're here."

"Ah, yes. Sorry Jia I was just thinking." The two entered the small restaurant and found a table near the back. The setting was familiar to Crane but he couldn't place a feather on it. A small hare came to their table and asked what the pair would like to order.

"I'll have the tofu stir fry," Jia said in a pleasant voice.

"The steamed fish and vegetables please," Crane said with a smile. As their waiter wondered off Crane began to think about Viper once more and stared at the wall across the room. The in the few short days he had spent with Viper they had really gotten closer, it also helped pretending to be her husband as he had the fortune of being introduced to her family. Seeing Viper in her home village brought back memories of when the Five were younger at the Palace. Viper was the youngest of them all and when they first met Crane had noticed her bouncy and sweet personality. As the years went by Viper matured and the easily excited and energetic Viper was replaced with a calm and patient one. The only thing that hadn't changed was her compassion for others. But now, getting to see Viper around her family and friends brought Crane a sense of nostalgia.

"Crane. Crane?" a muffled voice came from beside him. "Crane!"

The avian snapped back to reality. "What is it Jia?"

"Are you okay? You've been zoning out on me ever since we left the house."

"Me? I'm fine, everything's great!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," the avian replied earning a doubtful look from Viper's sister. In truth though things could be far from great. They had been gone too long and he had been too distracted by all that's been going on to write back to the others. Not to mention this was an incredibly elaborate and risky, non-Shifu approved, mission. The mission! Crane had almost forgot that he wasn't here on vacation, no he was here to prevent Viper from getting married then return home before Shifu grew weary and came after them. They couldn't sit around for three weeks and let the plan that Viper had concocted unfold, time wasn't a luxury they had. Besides there was no guarantee that Great Master Viper would even believe them, let alone it was only a matter of time before Master Shifu found out about everything. He needed to find Viper fast and before-

"Here's your lunch you two and, ah! Master Crane! What a pleasant surprise!" came a familiar voice.

Crane looked up to see Mr. Cheng arms full with tables' worth of food stacked atop one another.

"Mr. Cheng! How are you sir?" Crane aske politely finally recognizing where he was.

"I'm fine my boy, how are you and that girl working out?"

"Well not good at the moment but we're-"

"Hold on," interrupted Jia with a pout. "You've already met Mr. Cheng? And here I thought I was taking you somewhere you haven't been before."

Crane smiled at the young viper, he had forgotten that she and her sisters were asleep the night he and Viper had fought. Looking down at the young snake he now realized how similar Viper and Jia were. Although years apart both had similar personalities and voices. Crane also acknowledged how smart the pair were and that like her elder sister Jia would most likely blossom into a beautiful woman. Beautiful, did he really think of Viper in that way? Crane still got a strange feeling when he paired Viper and beautiful together, it was something he definitely needed to discuss with his fellow Master before they headed home.

"Yes, I've met Mr. Cheng before. We met the night you and your sisters fell asleep on my back after dinner," the avian stated plainly.

"By the way are you still worried about getting married to that girl, Master Crane?" Mr. Cheng asked innocently.

Crane froze and looked down to see a confused snake look at him questionably.

"Mr. Cheng? What do you mean by getting married?" The little viper asked casting a glance towards Crane.

"Oh your friend mentioned the other night that he was scared to marry a girl from here, so I asked him-"

"But he IS married, to my sister Viper," Jia flashed an accusing look towards Crane.

"Ah so the wedding already happened! Congratulations Master Crane!" the goose said with a smile. He plopped down the two plates in front of the pair before smiling and saying, "Today lunch is on me."

Jia never took her gaze off of Crane. "You two aren't renewing your vows for another couple of weeks," her tongue flicked dangerously out of her mouth. Crane tried his best to hold his own.

"He may have misinterpreted what I have told him."

"He said 'getting married'," Jia said with a hiss. "It's very hard to misinterpret that."

"Renewing your vows and getting married are two different things Crane," the viper said in a flat voice. "Besides he said you were nervous, I've never heard of someone being nervous to renew their vows. There's something you aren't telling me."

Crane had to admit, Jia was as clever as her sister. It was obvious she had started to put two and two together. As he saw it he only had two options: let Jia in on his and Viper's secret or further their already complicated web of lies.

"Are you cheating on my sister?" Jia's voice began to rise. Crane noticed the young snake had wrapped the end of her tail around his leg. Her white fags began to reveal themselves from her small mouth. Crane knew that Viper and her father weren't as lethal as the rest of her clan seeing as Viper had no fangs and her father had lost his to combat years ago. But that didn't mean the rest of her family wasn't venomous and willing to strike.

"No Jia!" Crane blurted out. "I would never cheat on your sister!" He surprised himself with how calm he sounded given his current circumstances.

"Then what? What is your hiding from me?"

"Nothing!"

"I live with two sisters Crane, you think I can't tell when someone is lying?"

"No, but-"

"But what?!" Jia said flashing her venomous fangs.

Crane sighed, "I guess I have no choice, you should know about the truth."

Crane words calmed the snake, she let go of his legs, "The truth about what?"

"The truth about Viper and I."

 **Wow two thousand + words in one chapter! I wanted to give you all my best and try to do Emmykirk justice in my writing. Again we've all waited a long time for this story to finally continue so that's why I decided to continue it for her. Again if she ever returns and wants control of the story again I will be glad to hand her the reigns. Until that happens though I hope you all enjoy my take on the story and the direction I am taking it. It has been a while since I've posted anything and it feels great to be back in the grind. If you have any other resurrection projects or requests please feel free to ask. I probably won't check my inbox often but comment section is a great way to make sure I see your opinion. Also please, share your reviews. We can only grow as writers with help from others. Again hope you all enjoy and if the reviews and demand is there I will gladly continue the story all the way to the end.**

 **Also some of you are wondering about my other works….probably. I haven't read them in a while and lost the original documents. If you want I can go over the 50,000+ words, find where I left off and continue them. That would only be for you guys though. Please let me know in the comments if you want them salvaged or something else started from scratch.**

 **Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **TheReclamationProject here and I apologize for the lack of frequency in my postings. I just wanted to let you all know I've been working on my own novel and that I am considering posting the prologue here on my page for you all to read. If you enjoy it maybe I'll post more!** **Anyways, I came back a few days ago after a break and saw my inbox full of your wonderful comments, messages, and review. I am truly touched by you all and will continue to write quality works for you all as long as you stick around to enjoy.**

 **Now enough of that, back to what you're here for: I give you the 9** **th** **Chapter of** _ **I Now Pronounce You Crane and Viper**_ **. Remember the original 7 chapters are all Emmykirk14's work and not mine. If you are now just joining us please visit her deviantart and read them. Also this is only my take on her story and if she wishes to reclaim her work then by all means, she is welcome to it. It is her story after all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KFP or any of the characters, except OCs, all content belongs to their respective creators.**

Crane was quick and efficient in his explanation to the young snake. He started at the beginning and worked his way through every detail, from Viper confessing to the others about her worry and the development of their plan. His explanation lasted a few minutes and at its end he looked at the young snake to see a blank expression. Jia didn't move for a few moments as she stared blankly off in the distance. Concern started to build in the avian and he reached out to touch her.

"S-so….Viper and you aren't…"

"Yes Jia, we aren't married," Crane nudged.

She slithered out of his reach as he moved closer. "But why?"

"It's a very complicated situation, Jia. Like I said Viper didn't want to marry Howin and she involved us."

Jia began trying to wrap her head around the whole situation, "So wait, if you two aren't married and everything's an act then why did you two share a room?"

Crane flushed at the idea. There was no doubting Viper's prudent nature nor was there a reasonable explanation as to why they had done such.

"A Kung Fu master spends years mastering many different techniques including the arts of deception and discipline. I assume Master Viper, er, your sister meant well."

Crane had his back turned towards the young snake while he made up the lame excuse and was surprised when he returned his gaze towards the young viper. Instead of the dangerous, fanged beast she was a moment ago Jia had melted into a downtrodden child. Her demeanor and expression reflected one of a kicked puppy. She had been so proud of her sister, happy for her, and then he came and crushed it.

"I'm a total ass." Crane thought to himself, looking over the young snake. If Monkey were here he would've received a vicious slap to the back of the head.

Viper slithered her way through the market stalls with her old friends. They had been playing catch up for the past few hours. She had so many questions: what had they been up to, were did they go after their banishment, how did they get into town, all sorts of questions. For the most part she received honest answers accompanied by the occasional brushing off, or question dodging. But on her end she had no secrets, her exploits were well known throughout China. Her, the five, and a certain Panda.

"So Viper, I have to be the one to ask," a yellow snake called from behind her. "Are you and the Dragon Warrior a forbidden 'item'? Or are those just rumors?"

Viper giggled at the silliness of the question before offering a good natured retort: "Well Lynnah, I must say I am flattered but the Dragon Warrior is more of a brother in arms than a secret mate. Besides, if I even so much looked at him I'd be clawed down by-"

She cut herself short, and shuddered at the thought.

"By who, Viper?" questioned Mayleen.

"Yesss, who?" echoed Yenni.

"You know what, nevermind. That's a story that I'd rather not spill. Otherwise I'll have a few less scales."

Viper began to slither to the next stall while the trio lagged behind, shaking their heads.

"She's as carefree and naïve as ever," Mayleen hissed in a hushed voice.

"Gullible is the term I'd use," smirked Yenni.

They looked on at the green martial artist as she laughed with the merchant behind the counter. A moment later a blue butterfly fluttered right in front of her and made an uncommon flight path, taking loops and barrel rolls in all sorts of directions. Viper's eyes watched with an innocent smile on her lips as she watched the butterfly stumble towards the sky.

"No one in this life should live as carefree as her," proclaimed Lynnah. "She needs to have a harsh reality check." The snake's tongue flicked in a venomous way.

"Yeah, we should teach her a lesson she'll never forget," Yenni agreed.

"But what would be the best way to teach her?" questioned Mayleen.

As the three plotted a villainous male snake stalked in the shadows opposite of them. Only when his gray hood caught a few rays was he visible to anyone. Lynnah was the first to see him and it gave her a wicked idea.

"Ladies, I have a plan," she proclaimed. "But we're going to need a little manly touch."

Shifu had called her to his meditation pool. It was not the first time she had visited her master in the mysterious cave, but this trip was one to dread. Tigress knew that their lie would only be believable for so much longer, not to mention Shifu was old, but not stupid. Soon he would know the truth and the only way to prevent him from questioning her and the others would be for Crane and Viper to return.

She wasn't sure what lie she could say next, especially a believable one. They were out of options and out of time, perhaps it was time they came clean to their master and accept their punishment. The tigress slunk into the cave behind her meditating master. As she crept closer she noticed his ears twitch before acknowledging her.

"Good you are here…."

"Master, before you say anything, I would like to explain my actions."

"No explaination is necessary Tigress. It is I who should apologize."

The Tiger was dumbfounded. He knew? He knew and he was apologizing? Why? She wanted to ask him everything he knew but held her tongue and waited for the apology followed by a stern lecture and beating.

Shifu turned upon his staff to face his pupil and to her surprise was holding a sealed package.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No Master."

The red panda hopped down from his perch and walked towards the student. He outstretched his tiny arms and handed her the package. It felt light in her arms. She looked between him and the box a few times with burning curiosity.

"Open it," ordered Shifu as he turned away. He hopped back onto Oogway's staff and closed his eyes.

Tigress hesitated for a brief moment before shredding the strings which held the box's lid on with her razor sharp claws. She carefully lifted off the lid and was surprised to see a faint glow from inside.

"You are aware of the current political situation in Gongmen correct?" Shifu began.

"Yes, Master." Tigress stated without taking her eyes off the contents of the box. "She was defeated a few months ago, and the Master's council has taken charge of the city. Masters Croc and Ox are currently in charge of running the complicated relief efforts while simultaneously attempting to find a new authority to rule the city. But because of Master Rhino-"She paused for a moment in respect of the fallen Master. "But because of the loss of Master Rhino they cannot make an official decision because they need three votes from three Masters who represent the city itself. No other Master can step in on their behalf."

"Precisely, and you know what must happen in order to resolve the issue and put Gongmen back onto the path to recovery, correct."

"Yes Master, a third Master must be given the honor to represent the City of Gongmen on the Master's council. It's one of the greatest honors a Kung Fu Master in China can receive, behind the title of Dragon Warrior and Master of the Jade Palace."

"Indeed. Masters Ox and Croc also made up their minds as to who would best fill the void months ago. However, I have been delaying the process."

Tigress's ears perked. Her eyes left the contents of the box and rested on Shifu. He had turned to her once more, a deadpan expression on his face.

He smiled and gestured to the box: "Try it on."

The Tiger pulled out a beautiful golden outfit that matched the exact design of her current red one. Only this one had long sleeves and a glorious olive branch imprint around the front. She marveled in its glory before siding it on over her current outfit; a perfect fit.

"My daughter," came an expectantly gentle tone from the old man in front of her.

"Yes, baba," she replied in a hushed tone. Her ears perked, honed on every word said from this moment forward.

"I knew a time would come when the Five would become just Four. I had hoped for years that you and the others, my children, would not fall to battle and that you would live your lives in the best way you know how. Through serving your nation, and enjoying the happiness you win for yourselves and those around you."

He hopped down one last time and grabbed the sleeve of her new uniform with a tender pride. "I knew you'd one day achieve recognition for all your hard work and suffering, I just never expected this as the result."

The two had brief moment where their gazes locked and in Shifu's eyes Tigress saw something from her adoptive father and master she hadn't seen in years, affection and pride. But as quickly as it came it disappeared, as he turned away for the final time.

"Your new duties will almost certainly restrict you to Gongmen. It is likely we won't see each other but once every few years from now on. But know that you will always have a home and family here, Council Master Tigress."

She was shocked, thrilled, relieved, everything at once. But she didn't know where to start with her questions before she could ask, the Grandmaster beat her to the punch.

"The servants have packed your things and will help you ready for your journey to Gongmen. I wish you the best of luck."

…..

Viper had had a wonderful day at the market, catching up with friends. She had made her way back towards her home and was in the best mood she had had in a long time. This trip had really helped her feel better, relaxed, she needed the break from all the fighting, even under the given circumstances. But her mood changed rather rapidly when her younger sister came slithering by in a huff, trailed by a familiar avian.

"Crane what's wrong?" asked the sweet viper.

"We've been found out."  
"What?!"

"Yeah, your sister figured it out then forced me to give her the rest of the details."

"And you explained everything to her?!"  
"You think I wanted to die a slow and painful death, when this town doesn't have a hospital with antivenin? I mean its home of the Great Master Viper you'd think this place would-"

"SHhhhh!" hissed Viper. "I need to speak with her." S

Viper followed her sister into the house calling her name. Making her way to the younger viper's room. Fortunately the parents weren't home yet.

This cannot end well Thought Master Crane as he looked into the sunset strewn sky before pursuing the pair into the darkening home. As the avian entered the door, a pair of eyes peered from around the bend at the scene unfolding in front of the large home. Whoever it was, happened must have been a master of stealth in order to remain undetect-

"HONK!"

Nevermind.

 **Hope everyone loved the update! Again sorry for the massive delay. I've been hugely overcommitted on top of writing other material and such. I hope you all understand. I think I will finish this story first before continuing all the others since we are in the heat of things. Anyways peace and love. Leave a comment if you liked it, hated it whatever. Love hearing from you all it makes my day. And speeds up the process of updates.**

 **Again Cheers!**

 **See you all real soon!**

 **~The ReclamationProject**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha….I'mmmm baaaaaaack baby! Holy crap its been almost a year ya'll since I updated any of these stories! Did…did you think I had abandoned them? From the 200+ messages in my inbox I would assume yes.**

 **Well in short no I never intended to take such a long hiatus. You see everyone late last August there was an unexpected death in the family and I was stuck on the road for, well, months honestly. The closest I was to home up till March was 300 miles away minimum. Kind of difficult to update when all your writing materials and such are 4-5 hours away on a good day. Anyways finally got back into town recently and spent some time rereading everything and writing up a good few pages so I can finish these stories up. Perhaps not immediately. I want to continue the work that has amassed such a following. I figured I wouldn't post anything until I had at least a solid chapter down on one of the pieces. So here it, 9 months later, the next chapter in** ** _I Now Pronounce You Crane and Viper_** **. Peace out ya'll ~ Reclaimation**

 **Chapter 10** ** _I Now Pronounce you Crane and Viper_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or its characters, all designs and concepts belong to their respective artists.**

Viper and Crane entered the serpent's family home in a silent manner. If any of the other occupants besides Jia had returned it would pose a fundamental problem for them when discussing such, sensitive, information.

"Jia?" Viper's soft voice called out through the main room.

Crane tread quietly behind the snake. He recalled what had happened when Jia became suspicious of their 'relationship', the last thing he wanted was to be caught between two siblings in a literally hissy-fit.

Viper made her way quietly down the hall calling out for her sister. She passed her other siblings' rooms and came to the end of the hall where Jia's door stood closed. She tapped gently on the wood frame with the tip of her tail and called out to the young serpent.

"Jia? Are you in there? Sister we need to talk."

Crane moved up behind his teammate and furrowed his brow. "Perhaps we should give her time-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Viper slid the door open in frustration. The tattooed snake slithered into her sister's room with a start. Crane simply shook his head and entered after waiting for the sounds of an argument to begin, but it never came.

The room was empty. A bamboo bed that seemed to match the others throughout the house stood empty and made in the center of the room as dim light flowed from the outside through the paper walls. Crane was surprised, to say in the least, he had expected such a young individual to take flight to her room when a situation distressed her.

"Something's wrong Crane," Viper stated calmly, tasting the air with her tongue.

"What do you mean Viper?"

"Jia is not here," Viper stated plainly.

"She's probably just hiding in another room to throw us off, or hiding somewhere else on the property. She most likely wants to just be left alone."

"No Crane, its, I just can't explain it."

The feathers on the back of Crane's neck stood on edge. Viper's voice didn't crack, nor did she stutter. But there was an element of alarm to her calm demeanor. Crane's memory flashed back to when he had previously seen Viper act in such a way, it was a rather rare occurrence, but each time she had acted out in this way it usually meant danger.

Crane's eyes darted around the room looking for potential ambushers. Shadows of the trees and bamboo stalks dance on the walls in the fading light of the evening. The wind rustled from outside in through the open window and provided a cooling breeze, however to Crane it only set him more on edge. Crane glanced back at Viper once more, her gazed had drifted out the window as if she was looking for something.

The avian took a quick look around the room before joining his partner. He stuck his beak partially out the window to get a better view. The sun was setting and leaving a milky orange and red hue coloring the sky. The breeze picked up a little more and began to carry in a few clouds from the south. The clouds had a purple tint thanks to the gradually fading sun. Crane looked at Viper whose own appearance seemed more graceful in the fading light. Her mouth still slightly open as her reptilian body continued to locate the scent of her sister.

"It sure is beautiful tonight Viper," Crane stated in a hushed voice, attempting to break the awkward silence that had arisen between them.

The silence returned for a few more minutes as Viper's tongue darted in and out of her mouth a few more times before she replied.

"A storm is brewing up. You can smell the rain blowing up from the south west."

Sure enough, Crane looked out the window once more, the few clouds had turned into many. A darkening mass which began to blot out the last rays of light struggling to reach the pair in the tiny room. A distant rumbling signaled the sound of a nasty squall brewing up and the base of the mountains a few miles away.

"If we are going to find my sister before the storm hits we should hurry," Viper stated calmly.

The pair turned to leave the room when something stopped them.

"Crane?"

"Yes Viper?"

"Why did you close the door?"

"I thought you had," Crane said adjusting his hat.

"How could I if I was the first one into the room and haven't moved from the window the entire time," Viper hissed in a low voice.

If the pair hadn't been on edge earlier they sure were now in the dark room. The two sat there for a few seconds staring down the door, waiting to be ambushed but it never came. Crane moved quietly over to the door and pressed himself up against the wall beside it. He signaled to Viper, letting her know he was about to open the door and she nodded her approval.

A flicker of distant lightning briefly lit up the room as Crane opened the door to expose the empty hallway. Carefully the two martial artists made their way into the hall, back to back ready for anything. Crane seemed to have drawn the short straw and was on point, leading the couple towards the darkened great room.

The two shuffled their way towards the man common room of the house when something caught the attention of Crane. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a dark tail slither across the ceiling and around the corner into the great room. Crane's eyes widen, his ears perked for noises, his adrenaline started flowing uncontrollably. He gave Viper a nudge and pointed towards the right side of the hall. 'Bad guy' he mouthed to his serpent comrade. Viper got into her stance as well and the two crept their way down the hall.

The rounded the corner expecting to come face to face with the home invader only to not find anyone or anything. After making sure they were truly alone Viper lit a few candles to bring some light to the dim room, while crane searched the other half of the home for the intruder. The avian's search had come up empty, the windows were locked and the rooms were undisturbed.

"Crane?"

"Is everything all right Viper?"

"No, could you come here please?"

Crane made his way back into the great room where the kitchen and living rooms conjoined. Viper sat motionless near the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Viper what is- "Crane stopped in his tracks. One of the doors to one of the cupboards was smashed. The dishes in it were shattered and a small pool of blood had formed at the wooden shelving's base. On the unbroken door, a clear and simple message was spelled out in dark red letters.

I HAVE HER


End file.
